


Еще маленький

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: драббл о богатой фантазии и подростковом максимализме (типа каламбур, ага).Автор - khajiitka (ficbook.net/authors/2279345)





	Еще маленький

_«Ты ещё маленький, Юрий Плисецкий, поэтому будем только дружить»._

Тогда, перед финалом Гран-при в Барселоне, Юра понял Отабека примерно так, но не стал ни перечить, ни возмущаться, ни качать права в своей манере — в конце концов, это же такой подарок судьбы, первый друг! Да ещё настолько крутой: в кожанке, с байком, диджейским пультом и произвольной программой, что глаз не оторвать.

_«Ты ещё маленький, Юрий Плисецкий, поэтому перчатки я с тебя, конечно, сниму — хорошо, даже зубами, если очень хочешь, — но после показательной ты сразу же вернёшься в свой номер. Один»._

Воображение, адреналин и гормональный взрыв внутри подкидывали всё новые и новые варианты отмазок Отабека, которые тот, конечно же, думал про себя, но вслух как тактичный и гордый герой сказать не решался. Ещё бы, за такую «заботу» от ледяного тигра и огрести недолго.

_«Ты ещё маленький, Юрий Плисецкий, поэтому на банкете держись, пожалуйста, подальше от шампанского. И от меня тоже. А то после мэднесса слухи идут, знаешь ли»._

Отабек будто нарочно ускользал от него весь вечер, прятался за другими фигуристами, тренерами, постоянно собирал вокруг себя толпу. Все его о чём-то спрашивали, с чем-то поздравляли, хлопали по плечу, а этот придурочный Леруа вообще лез к нему обниматься каждые пять минут, называя своим «бест бро» и «подружкой жениха на свадьбе».

«Ага, то есть таких слухов ты не боишься?» — зло подумал Юра, но молча проглотил и это. Тем более что после банкета они с Отабеком всё-таки выбрались гулять по ночной Барселоне вдвоём. И плевать, что ни один не выспался перед отлётом домой. Но терпение, которым Юра и так по жизни особо не отличался, начало понемногу выплёскиваться через край, когда в Юрин семнадцатый день рождения они с Отабеком наконец выяснили отношения.

_«Ты ещё маленький, Юрий Плисецкий, поэтому давай встречаться, как детсадовцы: видеться пару раз в год, гулять ночами по Питеру и Алматы, держаться за ручки и целоваться не дольше двух минут»._

Вслух Отабек опять ничего не сказал, но Юра же не дурак, сам догадался. Ему ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как стараться урвать в очередную встречу побольше бесценных минут наедине, а после очередного расставания дрочить в одиночку в туалете, с каждым разом всё больше стыдясь смотреть на себя в зеркало и в глаза своему парню по ту сторону вебкамеры.

«Нет, больше так продолжаться не может!» — решил Юра в марте следующего года. На сам день рождения Отабек приехать не смог, но к апрелю обещал быть непременно. И Юра ждал. Терпеливо, молча, покладисто, как тигр в засаде, хотя мерзостные мысли противными катышками раздражали мозг этим жутким _«Ты ещё маленький, Юрий Плисецкий, так что…»_

План был прост, как всё гениальное. Лучшая защита — это нападение, поэтому, как только Отабек переступил порог его дома, Юра почти насильно вытолкал его из прихожей в комнату, со всей силы ткнул ему кулаком в грудь, повалив на диван, и вместо приветствия крикнул со злости и досады так, что в серванте с медалями и кубками зазвенело стекло:

— Значит, по-твоему, я ещё маленький?! Я тебя спрашиваю!

Отабек захлопал глазами, слепо потянулся к воротнику куртки, дёрнул за изгиб шарфа, оттягивая и давая кадыку свободно сглотнуть.

— Я никогда такого не говорил.

«Ну да, и не думал», — прокатилось у Юры на языке, стекло по горлу горьким и стукнулось в грудь тупой обидой. Даром что уже совершеннолетний. Отабек же всё равно остался старше, круче… и наверняка опытнее. Ну и что, вечно теперь, что ли, друг от друга шарахаться? Юра наступил коленом на диванную подушку, втиснувшись между напрягшихся бёдер в чёрных джинсах, склонился лицом к лицу и понизил голос до глухого рокота грозы где-то вдалеке:

— Что, твою мать, ты на этот раз придумаешь в оправдание?

Почему-то Отабек не отстранился, не выставил руку, как обычно, не отвёл взгляд. Только как-то шумно сглотнул ещё раз и на ощупь нашёл Юрину ладонь, огладив её горячими пальцами.

— Ничего, Юр, я и сам давно хотел. Просто… Я вообще-то ехал сюда, чтобы сказать…

Всё, поговорили и хватит. Юра больше не мог смотреть в эти чёрные глаза-омуты, не мог спокойно слушать этот пробирающий до печёнок тембр, не мог просто стоять и ничего не делать. Проглотив окончание чужой фразы вместе с новым вдохом, он крепко, почти отчаянно прижался губами к губам Отабека, забрался языком ему в рот, а руками — за шиворот. Обоих тут же пробрало крупной дрожью, щедро рассыпало мурашки по лопаткам и плечам.

Юра заёрзал на месте, пытаясь успеть всё сразу: стянуть с Отабека мешающуюся куртку, заняться пуговицами на его рубашке, усесться удобнее на крепких бёдрах, потереться стояком о его не менее красноречиво выпирающую ширинку и при этом продолжать целоваться всё яростнее и жарче с каждой минутой. Да, непросто. Но когда это чемпион отступал перед трудностями?

Отабек нетерпеливо и судорожно стискивал Юрины ягодицы, шарил обжигающими ладонями по коже под футболкой, прижимая его всего к себе, и дышал так надсадно, будто только что произвольную откатал. На короткую секунду он вдруг перестал дышать вообще, поднял горящий полубезумный взгляд и негнущимися пальцами потянулся к молнии на джинсах. Приспустить домашние Юрины шорты вроде было намного проще, но и это они сделали в четыре руки, снова сталкиваясь пальцами, лбами и носами в поисках друг друга.

На их вздрагивающие раскалённые члены одновременно легли обе ладони: широкая и смуглая развезла по ним смазку и осторожно сжала под головками, а бледная и тонкая легко царапнула ногтями и настойчиво толкнула — не останавливаться, двигаться, сверху вниз и обратно. Снова. И ещё раз. Воздух вокруг них насквозь пропитался тяжёлым ароматом пота и желания, стекло в серванте опять тихонько зазвенело, на этот раз от громких стонов, сдерживать которые уже не было никаких сил.

Юра слишком долго этого ждал, слишком красочно мечтал и даже пытался имитировать, чтобы суметь сейчас продержаться дольше пяти минут. Задохнувшись на очередном рваном движении, он дёрнулся навстречу, выломался весь и обмяк под перекатистый стон Отабека, упав щекой ему на грудь. Отдышаться получалось с трудом, но Юра всё равно не мог сдержать расплывающейся по лицу улыбки.

Пусть так, для начала сойдёт. Ещё как сойдёт! Настолько, что теперь в стучащем под рёбрами заполошном ритме чужого сердца Юра отчётливо слышал:

_«Ты ещё маленький, Юрий Плисецкий, но мы научимся. Я тебе покажу всё это и даже больше. Обязательно»._


End file.
